


Unminding

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's birthday had gone perfectly fine, at least, until Nagisa revealed that there was one more present to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unminding

The guests were gone. The garbage bin was half-full of empty cups and spotted paper plates, and a half-eaten cake, once the shape of a lovingly crafted butterfly, sat on the counter. A finger swiped through the black frosting that served as one of the antennas before it was eaten. Nagisa licked every last bit of the sweet from his skin before laughing infectiously.

To say the guests were gone was something of a falsehood; Nagisa was still there in Rei's home, only because he'd offered to help him clean up the remnants of Rei's birthday party. The host had insisted that everyone simply go on home (not that there was much of a mess to clean), but Nagisa was Nagisa; in the end, he typically got what he wanted.

Him helping clean wasn't a problem, though. Rei appreciated the thought. However...the word 'help' had certainly seemed to have changed in meaning.

"If you'd like to help take me down the streamers, that would be helpful."

"I'm not tall enough!"

...

"Then perhaps you could vacuum up some of the glitter."

"That's boring."

...

Rei hated to admit that he was annoyed, but Nagisa had offered to help, and so far all his friend had done was take sneaky tastes of the birthday cake. That wasn't a problem, either; there was no way Rei would eat it all by himself, so he didn't mind. If Nagisa asked for another slice, then by all means, he could have one. He was just denying the chores in such a cheerful manner, a manner that made getting annoyed almost seem wrong. Nagisa would happily smile and say something like "Nope!" before taking another dive at the butterfly's wing. It was irritating to _not_ be irritated by it.

"...Nagisa."

The blonde looked up, finger halfway in his mouth, as Rei spoke. He spoke around it, still working the icing off.

"Wha's up?"

Rei shivered; he hated the sound of a full mouth speaking. It was more than just impolite, it...it just didn't sound pleasant at all.

"Please finish that before you speak again."

"Fini'h wha'?"

" _That_."

"...ah!"

Nagisa hurriedly ate the rest of the icing, and was already swiping for another bit of the globby sugar.

"What's up, Rei?"

Rei opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, reevaluating his tactics. There was no point in stopping him, after all, especially since he'd already started again.

"...when you're done with that next bit, would you please put the cake in the refrigerator?"

"What? But then I can't have anymore!"

 _Exactly_.

"We don't want it to spoil, right?"

Nagisa made a sound of protest, jamming the large gob of icing into his mouth. Rei smiled to himself, finishing up on the streamers and coming down from the stepladder to the floor. He'd won this battle. But the war was still waging on.

"Don't you want more? It's your birthday, you should've had more!"

Nagisa looked to Rei, eyes pleading. Rei knew better, though. He sighed, knowing he would break if he looked at his pouting friend any longer. He looked to the next task (the vacuum) and headed toward it, fumbling with the cord for a moment as he began to unwind it.

"I had my fill. If you didn't, you're welcome to have one more slice, but then I'd appreciate it if you helped me with this."

"Rei?"

"Ye-?"

He made the mistake of looking over to his friend, or rather, directly at him, as Nagisa had moved much closer to Rei. His sudden silence fell from not so much surprise as much as it was from the finger that been jammed between his lips, its tip covered in thick, sweet icing.

And Nagisa knew. His eyes were wide, shining brightly as if he'd done no wrong, but Rei knew that _he_ knew.

The taller boy fell back against the wall, Nagisa's finger slipping out and most of the icing staying in. Rei's glasses frames were almost indiscernible from his complexion, face so red from embarrassment that all he could really do was swallow the sugar and stutter as Nagisa laughed raucously.

" _N-Nagisa_ , that...t-that wasn't-!"

"Your face is ridiculous right now, Rei!"

It wasn't the blatant lack of personal space Rei was bothered by; he'd gotten used to that a little too quickly than he'd like to admit. It wasn't even about the fact Nagisa was laughing at him.

No, it was that Nagisa was eating the leftover icing from his finger like it hadn't been shoved in Rei's mouth. That was what had set him on edge, and it was to blame for whatever shade of crimson his cheeks were right now.

"What's wrong?"

And now he was asking what was wrong, as if he didn't know. Of course he knew. Rei took a long, slow breath and fixed his glasses, party because they were askew and partly to hide his face.

"...Nagisa, if you're just going to goof around, that's fine, but you offered to clean, so I expect at least one thing done."

"I've been cleaning the cake off the plate."

"That's not-!"

His voice raised, but he stopped, sighing again in mild defeat. There was just no point. However, Nagisa was laughing again, and this time it wasn't the harsh boisterous laughter of making fun. This was softer, more gentle; he'd heard him laugh like this before. When was that?

"It was a joke...to be honest, I didn't want to stay to help."

"That became apparent very quickly."

"I have a gift for you."

Rei's eyes widened slightly. He'd already received his presents earlier, including from Nagisa. The blonde had given him an Iwatobi-chan doll that was made with his likeness; painted glasses, serious eyes, and sadly, a speedo. Rei had found it charming, but wondered what on earth he would end up doing with it.

"But you've already-"

"A better gift."

Nagisa now had a very stoic expression that was almost difficult for Rei to take seriously. He nodded, watching as Nagisa left the room for a moment and came back with a small box, about the size of a deck of cards, if not a tad wider. He passed it off to Rei, eyes uncharacteristically off his friend and on the floor.

"...Nagisa?"

"Open it."

...was he alright? The mood had changed so drastically it was almost like whiplash. One moment Nagisa was laughing so hard he might pass out, the next he was so... _off_. Rei looked at him in concern before glancing down at the box in his hand. He supposed the only option was to open it and hope for the best, so he did, the lid coming off as hinge.

...

"There's a butterfly on it, see?"

Nagisa moved beside his friend and pointed at the silver bracelet that lay nestled in the box. It shone brightly, smooth and perfect, save for a small engraving of a butterfly on one side, and on the other 'Rei' in cursive letters.

Where had he gotten the money for this!? This was real silver, or at least it looked like it. Rei gingerly took his gift from its box, examining it closely in awe.

"...it's beautiful."

Nagisa lit up immediately, much to the relief of his friend. That was more like it.

"I've been saving my allowances for awhile now! I saw it and knew you'd think it was beautiful, but then I thought you'd think it was too plain, so I had them add that stuff on it!"

"Nagisa...you didn't have to do that."

"But I _wanted_ to! It's your birthday, it only comes once a year, right?"

"Yes, but I mean you didn't have to go to the trouble of-"

But Nagisa continued talking a mile a minute. Rei looked to the bracelet, then back to him, and smiled warmly. Nagisa could come off overwhelming at times, but he really could be thoughtful. To think, he'd seen this and thought of hi-

...

"...what did you say?"

"I said it was funny because the lady at the jewelry store told me that she thought my girlfriend would love it, but I told her no, it's not for a girlfriend, it's for a boyfriend, and she just kinda stared at me for a moment before bagging it up and smiling."

Nagisa laughed. He was laughing that quiet laugh of his.

...why? Why was he laughing? Was that a joke? He was joking, right? Rei looked down at the bracelet in slight horror, the implications flooding him quickly.

"...Nagisa, I don't think-"

"Here, let me help you put it on."

Nagisa swiped the bracelet from its lovely case and took Rei's arm, holding it out and murmuring for Rei to stay still. That wasn't an issue, considering Rei was too stunned to do anything but comply. The bracelet was on within a few seconds, Nagisa fiddling with it until the monogrammed side faced upward.

"There! Perfect!"

"Nagisa, please-"

"Do you like it?"

Nagisa was looking up at him with such hopeful eyes. Rei knew though. He knew Nagisa too well, and right now...this wasn't good.

Nagisa was looking at him with hope and fear, the latter being very small in amount, but it was there all the same. He was scared and masking it over with his usual enthusiasm and zeal.

But Rei knew him.

With a soft sigh, he took Nagisa by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. He could see the noticeable shift in expression, how the corners of his friend's smile twitched downward, if only by a fraction.

"...it's a beautiful bracelet...I love it, and it was very thoughtful, but..."

'But.' Just uttering the word brought a total shift. Nagisa's smile was nearly gone, replaced with a shadow of neutrality. It was the sort of smile you'd give a relative whom you knew you needed to respect, yet knew nothing about. It was fake, falsely polite, and nothing like Nagisa. It was so jarring that Rei could hardly finish his statement.

"...b-but I think maybe I...I think there might have been some miscommunication between you and I."

Rei had thought about it. He'd thought about the whole team, to be perfectly honest. It wasn't often that he did daydream about relationships, but they tended to start whenever he and Nagisa were together. They could be at swimming practice, or walking to school, or just doing whatever, and Rei would think about it...and he liked what he thought about Nagisa. He knew Nagisa was loud and boisterous and headstrong, but he was also fun, and he certainly had his moments...now being one of them. Of the team, Nagisa seemed like the best companion for him. A perfect balance of fun and charisma to his calm demeanor.

But there was a part of him that was deathly afraid to act upon his feelings. Rei didn't want to spoil what they had already. Their friendship would be torn at the seams, or worse, he'd be reciprocated. Then they'd be dating, and wouldn't that lead to trouble on the team? Statistics showed that relationships revolving around work or sports skewed toward failure, didn't they? Rei could've sworn he'd read that somewhere.

Nagisa's smile was almost gone completely; it looked like he was forcing himself to at least try to. He nodded once and took a step back, now out of Rei's grasp.

"Right. Sorry."

He flashed some teeth in a poor attempt at a grin before stepping over to his bag, kneeling down shuffling through it absentmindedly. Rei felt his heart wrench as he watched his friend, who looked so crushed and heartbroken, yet was hiding it all.

"Nagisa..."

"You can go ahead and keep it, though. I don't know any other Rei's, so it'd just get dusty, ya know?"

"Nagisa."

"And I won't tell Haru or Mako or Rin about it. That's why I waited, because I thought you wouldn't want to get embarrassed in front of them, so-"

" _Nagisa_!"

Rei shouted, sick of being interrupted. Nagisa stopped immediately, looking up at Rei from the bag with eyes that had gotten a bit puffier than they'd been in the last few minutes.

...unacceptable.

Rei knelt down beside Nagisa and sighed, guilt spreading. He wasn't doing this out of this guilt, of course, but rather the accumulation of it over months of time. He liked Nagisa. He had for quite awhile now, and getting worked up and worried over fictional scenarios that he had no way of predicting suddenly became ridiculous. It had become ridiculous the second Nagisa had put this bracelet on his wrist. His friend was watching him, eyes wide and slightly red. Rei took his hand very gently, as if he were reaching out to a baby bird, and breathed deeply for a moment.

Just as, if not more, slowly, he raised Nagisa's hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. He felt his friend tense up immediately, and Rei could only imagine how red his own face was.

"Rei..."

Everything started with Nagisa. Rei wouldn't know what he'd be doing right now without him. He still wouldn't know how to swim. He wouldn't be in the swim club, so he wouldn't have the friends he has now. He might even have spent this birthday alone.

' _We can get closer once you join the swim club._ '

They _had_ gotten closer. Nagisa was Rei's closest friend, and now...

Rei took another breath and moved back, ignoring how Nagisa looked right now lest he go insane. His friend was blushing, looking a bit confused, and more than cute.

"Rei?"

Rei continued to ignore him and proceeded; he bowed deeply in front of Nagisa, face to the floor as be triumphantly spoke.

"I accept. I'll...I'll be your boyfriend, if you're willing to have me!"

There was a beat of silence. Several beats. Then...laughter. Hard laughter. Rei shot up, face red as he looked to Nagisa, who'd rolled over to the floor on his side, arms wrapped around his stomach as if he were in pain. Tears were streaming down his face. Rei watched him, dazed before coming to his senses.

"Why are you laughing!?"

"Be-....because you're so...ha....oh my _God_ , Rei!"

He sat up, wiping his eyes as he got the last bit of laughter out of his system. Rei felt foolish now, having had no choice but to wait for Nagisa to stop making fun of him.

Nagisa was smiling again, bright and cheerful as moved closer to Rei.

"I'll have you."

Before Rei could answer, Nagisa's lips were against his. His mind blacked out for a moment, short-circuiting back to life as he registered what he was saying, albeit a bit out of focus. Nagisa was kissing him, and so happily, so sweetly with his eyes closed and hands placed on Rei's shoulders.

It took Rei a moment, but after that moment his hands shakily found their way to Nagisa's waist, his own eyes sliding shut as he leaned into the kiss. Nagisa's lips tasted like that frosting, which on its own was too sweet, but now, somehow, it was rather delectable. They were making their way to the floor now, and soon enough Rei's back was pressed to the carpet, probably covered in glitter, as he hadn't vacuumed yet.

Rei had thought about kissing him before. He'd thought about Nagisa's lips and his touch and his skin. It was incredible, like a pleasant charge going through his body. Nagisa's weight on him wasn't heavy, but instead rather comfortable, a gentle pressure pushing down on him. He might've preferred doing this sort of thing on his bed, however.

...oh no, he couldn't be thinking like that, oh no no _no_.

"Rei."

They finally broke apart, and the first thing out of Nagisa's mouth was Rei's name, breathless and happy. His cheeks were a bit flushed, and the smile on his face was the most joyful Rei had ever seen on anyone. It was pure; no ulterior motive behind it, no manipulation...just a pure, undiluted happiness. Absolutely beautiful.

"I like you."

Rei confessed in a small murmur to his friend, captivated by this joy. To think he'd tried turning Nagisa away only months ago, found him an annoyance.

And now here they were lying on the floor, butterflies surging in his stomach as the blonde rested on top of him. Nagisa giggled happily and kissed Rei again; he had full control right now, which wasn't bad. Not at all. Rei was finding very quickly that he rather enjoyed Nagisa having control over this sort of thing. His energy certainly did wonders.

Now his friend was standing and helping him up. How thoughtful. Nagisa put his arms around Rei and clung to him, continuing their kiss as if they'd never stopped as they stepped clumsily back to Rei's bed, its owner's back gently hitting the soft mattress. This was much more comfortable, he had to admit.

...Nagisa was a bit too good at this, though. He was certainly making himself comfortable where he was, one leg nestled against Rei's side and the other between Rei's legs, and that one was actually causing some serious problems. Every now and then, his friend's knee would press lightly against his groin, sending small sensations up Rei's back that he was finding more and more difficult to ignore each time it happened.

"N-Nagisa..."

"Mm?"

His friend stopped after a moment, looking down at him curiously...cute. Rei blushed, looking towards his wall for a moment as he tried gathering the words.

"...the way your knee is...it keeps...I-"

"Does it feel good?"

...of _course_ he'd known what he was doing. Something like that was rarely unintentional, right? Such a direct question had been too much for Rei, and he had to take another moment to think, as well take a few breaths.

"Yes, but...I've never really..."

Nagisa's curiosity disappeared, replaced by incredulity as he sat up, seating himself nicely between Rei's legs.

"You've never jacked off?"

Yet another question that had been asked so calmly, so nonchalantly, he might have been asking about what today's date was. Rei clambered back a few inches and sat up in front of Nagisa, refusing to meet his eyes. How red could a human possibly get before it was deemed dangerous? He was probably pretty damn close...

"O-of course I-!"

Christ, that had been a bit too quick a response. He took a breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"...I meant...I've never done anything like this with anyone else."

"Oh. I was thinking that that might be why you're so tense and stuffy all the time, but if you do jack off...wow, maybe you're not doing it enough?"

...

Rei had fallen for him. This was whom he'd let his affections go toward. This person. Nagisa. And he was beginning to wonder what in the hell was wrong with him for doing so.

"I do it enough, let's not-"

"What do you think about?"

"... _w-what kind of question is_ -!?"

"Is it me!?"

How in the hell could anyone be this enthusiastic about a topic like this? Nagisa almost looked proud; was he insane? Rei's horror was building slowly, but he couldn't find the strength run away. Not that he really wanted to run away. He just needed to communicate better...yes. That was it.

"Nagisa, I don't think topics like this are... _appropriate_ at this stage of our relationship."

"You don't wanna talk about jacking off anymore?"

"No. I don't."

"But I didn't get to talk about what I think about when I do it!"

" _No_."

Rei didn't need that image. He didn't want to hear it, either. He had a vague idea of what Nagisa's answer was going to be, with today's context clues running amok. He did _not_ need to think about Nagisa having a private moment in his room, legs open on his bed, thighs pale and unmarked...mewling Rei's name as he touched himself in all different ways, hips twitching as he grew more desperate...how his fingers might clutch at the sheets, or how open and and inviting his neck would look with his head thrown back...his chest rising and falling as his breathing-

...oh no.

Rei immediately shifted himself so that his knees were pulled to his chest. He just felt like sitting a different way, that was all. It had nothing to do with his racing thoughts, nor did it have anything to do with concealing the erection that was beginning to grow beneath his jeans.

"Rei...are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly, fine, I'm just...getting comfortable."

It hurt. The jeans were tight, and this way of sitting didn't help at all. Worse still, he couldn't get the thought of a moaning Nagisa out of his head. It had lodged itself in his frontal lobe, and it was staying there until Nagisa left. Then Rei could take care of it properly.

"You don't _look_ comfortable..."

"I am, no worries."

Nagisa pouted, and he moved closer to Rei, wrapping his arms around his friend's body and beginning to whine.

"No you're not, you're making stuff up. I stopped talking about jacking off, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong."

Quit making that cute face. Stop pouting. Quit rocking against him. Rei was pleading, but he was also silent.

"But _Rei_ , you're acting _weird_. I'll be good."

That 'Rei' had been far too drawn out. Damn it, not thinking about Nagisa in an erotic manner was getting harder and harder. His cock was also getting harder and harder, but that had to be ignored.

"N-Nagisa..."

It was in a moment of pure discomfort that Rei allowed for a small space between his legs in an attempt to loosen the pressure just a little. Nagisa took that opportunity and fell onto his boyfriend in a hug. Rei gasped sharply as the pressure only increased on his crotch.

"Did I mess up? I'm sorry, Rei, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I thought...I'm sorry!"

Rei knew Nagisa was genuinely sorry; he could hear the apology in his tone. It was rare, but he could hear it all the same.

Sadly, it didn't matter much considering Nagisa was essentially grinding against his front. Rei's eyes squeezed shut, hands going over his face to hide his shame. This wasn't good. This was not good.

"Rei...?"

Nagisa suddenly stopped everything and finally assessed the situation. Once he did, his smile was back and all apology was gone from his voice.

"Oh, you're just hard!"

Was there such a thing as Birthday Wish Do-Overs? Rei wanted a do-over. He didn't want to be a better swimmer anymore, no. Rei's wish was to die. Disappear off the face of the earth, utterly vanish. Rei? Rei who? That would do. That would be better than what was happening now. Hell, _anything_ would be better than the situation he was in now.

"If you want, I can leave for a few-"

"No, that's-!"

Rei spoke up, voice high and desperate before he clamped up. He sounded exactly how he felt...damn it. That would be even more indecent, to ask Nagisa to step out while Rei took care of himself. He focused all his energy in sounding calm.

"I...it's nothing, I'm fine."

Nagisa watched him for a moment, eyes flickering to Rei's lap before going back to his eyes. Rei, of course, wasn't making any eye contact at all.

"It's not bad, you know."

"I know it's not bad...b-but it's indecent."

"But it's not! All guys get one. I get one like, every day."

"Nagisa-"

" _Rei_!"

Nagisa threw his hands up in frustration.

"So what're you going to do?"

"...I'll take care of it."

"How?"

Rei finally looked over to Nagisa, as if he'd asked him...well, exactly what he'd asked him. His eyes were wide, and he couldn't look at that calm face anymore.

"Th-the usual way, of course. After you leave."

"But you don't want me to leave...?"

"I mean...!"

Rei huffed and sat up, hands going for his pillow. He needed something to cover himself.

"I mean after you leave on your own will! I'm not going to _make_ you leave so I...so I can..."

"Jack off?"

"Yes. _That_."

Nagisa pouted, rocking back and forth on the mattress.

"Then it sounds like you're going to be stuck with it for awhile, because I still haven't cleaned up anything, and I don't want to leave yet."

He stopped, looking right at Rei as if he'd had a brilliant idea.

"I can do it!"

" _Are you insane_!?"

Nagisa shook his head no, even though Rei knew that yes, his friend and now boyfriend(?) was indeed out of his mind.

"I'm your boyfriend! I have to take care of you right? If you don't want me to, just say so."

His hands were already going to Rei's belt, and Rei grabbed them immediately.

"Slow down!"

"You want me to go slower?"

"No, I mean _stop_!"

Why had Nagisa suggesting that ridiculous compromise make him even harder? Was Rei the one losing his senses? He wasn't opposed to the idea of Nagisa...helping out, but this early in their relationship? They'd officially been boyfriends for...

He looked at the clock, heart sinking when he saw that it hadn't even been fifteen minutes. God, someone kill him now.

"...aren't you freaked out or...why are you so comfortable about this?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"It's a thing that happens to all of us. And I'm your boyfriend. I've thought about you touching me, and me touching you, so I guess I'm kinda used to the thought of doing it."

He smiled, putting a hand on Rei's knee. The taller boy flinched, which made Nagisa retract his touch.

Rei was stunned and embarrassed and overwhelmed all at once. What was even the right protocol for this situation? He didn't want to kick Nagisa out. He didn't want to go too far too fast. He didn't want this damn hard-on anymore.

He groaned and pulled his knees back to his chest again, looking up at Nagisa through pained eyes.

It was a thing that happened to every guy. It wasn't bad. It wasn't indecent...Nagisa seemed to be pretty excited about it, so...so maybe it wouldn't destroy their relationship before it even began.

"...you won't think less of me if I let you, will you?"

"You mean you'll let me!?"

Rei stared, thinking over every negative outcome that could emerge from them doing this. Nagisa could start acting differently around him. He might realize that Rei was weird, or gross. He might realize that doing this sort of thing so soon was indecent.

The pain pulsed between his legs again and again, and Rei came to a final conclusion based solely on science and hypothetical data; fuck it.

"...yes."

" _Yay_!"

'Yay.' That was what Nagisa said after receiving permission to touch his boyfriend's dick for the first time. Rei couldn't help but smile, albeit very weakly. He was still nervous as hell, and Nagisa's surge of happiness was only exacerbating his nerves.

The blonde's hands were back to heading for Rei's belt, undoing it easily and tossing it haphazardly across the room. Rei watched as it almost hit his bookshelf, mentally sighing in relief as it missed.

"Be careful."

"I will. Are you okay?"

Rei nodded, watching Nagisa's hands move swiftly to his zipper. In less than a moment, a significant amount of pressure was relieved from him, the jeans loosening and therefore giving his length somewhere to go, specifically up, tenting his boxers. Nagisa's eyes widened for a moment before he laughed.

"No wonder you were acting so weird."

"Shut up..."

Did Nagisa sound nervous? He sounded a little apprehensive. Rei fully understood the situation he'd gotten himself into, and it was far too late to back out. Things were already shifting and changing for the both of them.

His best friend was gazing at his cock like it was a puzzle, and it was really putting Rei off.

"What's wrong? If you don't want to anymore, that's fi-"

"It's bigger than I thought it'd be."

...

Where was his birthday wish? Come, sweet death; Rei awaited you with open arms, and unfortunately at the moment, open legs.

"Okay. Hang on."

Nagisa slipped off the bed and went rummaging through Rei's dresser, making a small tsk when he came out empty handed. He went to the nightstand, computer, and even looked under the bed, looking frustrated when he came back to the bed where he'd left Rei.

"Where do you even jack off?"

"What?"

"I can't find lotion or tissues or anything!"

"...I usually do it in the bathroom."

"...really? Huh. Makes sense."

Rei watched him go, hearing the shuffling of various bottles and drawers as he waited. He knew when Nagisa came back, they would begin...

"I can't find it!"

"Top left drawer!"

"There's just a bunch of q-tips and...oh, here it is."

And just like that Rei heard a drawer slam, and Nagisa was coming back, a small bottle in his hand and a smile on his face. His boyfriend settled back on the bed, sitting between Rei's legs and popping the cap of the lotion and spreading it on his hands.

"...are you still okay?"

Rei hesitantly nodded yes. This was getting a bit too real now. This was actually about to happen. He watched as Nagisa opted to kneel by his side, and soon his friend was kissing him lightly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rei proved it by raising his hips to lower his boxers down, fully revealing himself in what took a massive amount of courage. Or insanity. Either way, his boyfriend got the message loud and clear.

"Okay."

Nagisa smiled and kissed him again, starting to gently touching him, stroking his hand up and down Rei's cock. Rei gasped, losing focus on the kiss for a moment as all he could really register was how nice it was to have some stimulation. Nagisa's hand was an entirely different experience from his own; where his brain knew exactly what he himself would do, Nagisa was a total surprise. Every stroke brought a new wave of pleasure, and Rei was moaning in no time.

This was the most sexual point of his life so far, and he was sharing it with Nagisa, who'd realized that kissing him on the mouth was rather fruitless, considering Rei couldn't keep it shut. The blonde went for Rei's neck, kissing and licking and at one point nipping at his earlobe.

"Rei..."

Nagisa murmured into his boyfriend's ear, still pumping away, showing no sign of letting up.

Rei was a wreck. His hips were bucking upward and the sounds he was making were nothing short of shameful. He made the mistake at one point of looking down at himself, and it only made him more embarrassed. His cock was flushed red, dripping with precum that had started getting on Nagisa's fingers. The same fingers he'd been eating icing with not even thirty minutes ago...

Rei supposed this had been a long time coming. They'd been drawn to each other in the beginning like nothing he'd ever known before. Nagisa had come to him with hope for the swim club, and Rei had gained a new friend. Since then, all they'd done was grow closer; it was safe to say that Nagisa was a very dear friend to him. It only seemed natural to expand their horizons.

He moaned sharply when Nagisa suddenly picked up speed, his thumb circling at Rei's tip. With every new sensation came some new sound, louder, more pleading, 'Nagisa' in different sobs of pleasure.

Rei finally shut up at one point, but only by Nagisa's doing. He was kissing him hard, their tongues clashing before Rei completely gave in. Nagisa could have him however he wanted. Small sounds still eeked out between breaths, but for the most part, Nagisa had significantly lowered his boyfriend's volume. Rei's hands were grasping at his friend, clutching at his shirt and shoulder.

"Na...-gisa..."

Rei panted, his breaths getting more shallow, panting as he felt a knot tighten in the bottom of his stomach. He'd normally last a bit longer, but Nagisa was relentless. He was good, unbelievably good...

It only lasted a few moments longer before Rei hit his peak, riding out his orgasm in pure bliss. He moaned into Nagisa's mouth, and his hips bucked hard into his friend's hand, spilling himself out into what was now a very quickly placed tissue. Nagisa had thought ahead...

He lay still, breathing slowly, chest heaving to catch his breath, feeling himself come down. That had been absolutely wonderful. His eyes wandered to Nagisa, seeing his friend smiling brightly as he wiped the leftover lotion and cum from his own hands...it was a rather lewd sight, but Rei found that he didn't mind

Rei wouldn't mind much of anything right now. The world could be ending outside and he'd be able to shrug it off.

He reluctantly sat up, pulling up his boxers and pants, and then looked over to Nagisa...who looked very apprehensive all of a sudden. Rei sent him a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"...was that okay?"

...

After all that, _Nagisa_ was the one getting nervous and flustered. Honestly, he was so backward...it was endearing. Rei couldn't help but laugh softly, putting a hand on his boyfriend's head.

"You were great...thank you."

He could feel the tension release in Nagisa, who was now smiling again. He launched himself forward shouting "Rei!" before he did so. The smaller boy was planting kisses all over Rei's face, who was laughing happily, glasses askew from the sudden movement and affection.

Nagisa was loud, occasionally overwhelming, and more often than not, far too blunt for a proper conversation. However, Rei now knew that under that was this side of Nagisa. This caring, gentle, truly kindhearted boy who'd taken care of Rei in more than just a physical manner. He supposed he'd known about this side all along, but nevertheless.

This was a side that only Rei had ever seen.

Nagisa came up from Rei's forehead to look him in the eye, but only for a moment. Then he kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. It only took Rei a moment to lean into it, happily accepting his friend's affection.

"Happy birthday, Rei."

Rei smiled. Worrying about possible negative outcomes did no good in the long run. Why worry about the future when he could enjoy moments like now.

"Thank you."

Nagisa giggled, and they were back to kissing. They'd be kissing for quite awhile, at least until the both of them passed out in the bed. The glitter would go unvacuumed and the cake would be slightly stale the next day. Obviously, neither of them minded very much.

And so long as Nagisa was still here when he woke up, that was perfectly fine with Rei.


End file.
